Remembrance and Moving On
by Lara0XM
Summary: 1 month has passed & Darren Fudo-Goodwin finally visits her family in the cemetary where finds more than she thought she would find.


Remembrance and Moving On

One month has passed since the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers. It has taken Darren Fudo-Goodwin, daughter of Rudger Goodwin and Kaida Fudo, to visit the graves of her family, both Goodwin and Fudo. The cool night breeze lifted the light silver-gold hair so that it swirled around her face; her father's coloring, her mother's features. Carrying five similar, but different bouquets, each consisting of azalea, chrysanthemums, cyclamen, dark pink roses, yellow roses, and zinnia, but some had a different flower. Darren looked up at the star embedded night. Only in the cemetery and Satellite (on clear nights) could the stars be seen.

Her first stop was Uncle Ryuu Fudo's tombstone. There, she found a single white Alba rose, most likely from Yusei; Darren smiled slightly shaking her head, leave it to Yusei to do things alone. "Thanks for protecting us, and rest in peace," were all Darren could think of offering her uncle, leaving a red Gallica rose for him in the bouquet for no other reason than to make the bouquet unique.

Next up was Sara, her one and only aunt. Yusei strikes again for there was a white Alba rose as well. _Looks like you get two white roses,_ Darren thought. The only prayer Darren could think of giving was the classic rest in peace with your loved ones. There was no additional flower in the bouquet.

Third came her mother's grave. In graceful, flowing script that looked like it had been inscribed in the stone by a god, was Kaida Fudo-Goodwin. For her mother, Darren had brought Kaida's favorite flower, which according to Uncle Rex, was the Alstroemeria or Peruvian Lily/Lily of the Incas. Darren gave Kaida a prayer of gratitude for giving Darren the Avian Metallic Gem cards, the rest in peace, and a tacked on prayer that Kaida could forgive Rudger for the really stupid decisions he made.

For Rudger and Uncle Rex who had chosen to stay on the other side when they were defeated, Darren gave a prayer of forgiveness and the hope that they are resting in peace somewhere nice. Added on to their bouquets was a peony.

Rising to leave the cemetery, feeling something tug her eyes upward, Darren couldn't help but gasp. Right there, almost directly above her, covering the other white-seeming stars was a warm, crimson light radiating from one star: the Dragon's Star. The light from the Red Star was so strong it casted a shadow, black in red light. Within the star light, Ryuu and Kaida were centered in the brightest part, holding hands. At Ryuu's side was Sara, and Rudger stood Kaida's side. Rex stood by his brother who had a hand on his shoulder. The five of them were connected, Sara had her arms around Ryuu's waist, while Ryuu held Kaida's hand, who had an arm around Rudger, and finally, Rudger who had a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. A person didn't have to be psychic to know they had forgiven each other. Relief seeped through Darren, mentally and physically, that she didn't have to worry about her family trying to rip their bonds apart further. After an added prayer for them, Darren headed home. 'Home' no longer meant the hide out she shared with Yusei in Satellite, or Martha's house, but now a garage, Zora, a friend of Martha's, was letting them rent out. 'Them' means Yusei, herself, Jack and Crow. Leaving the cemetery, Darren turned her back on the past, reveled in the moment, and looked towards the future. The WRGP (World Riding Grand Prix) was coming up, and Yusei, Jack and Crow were going to need all the help they could get, everything from updating their D-Wheels to financial support as they weren't going to get a sponsor.

Stretching, Darren glanced back up, to find the Dragon Star gone, but she could still sense her family, watching her, watching Yusei. Darren had inherited her mother's optimism and continuous smile, but in that moment she shone brighter than the Dragon Star in that moment. Heading towards a future that a would be every inch as much of a struggle as before, but with stronger security in the fact she has her family beside her, and friends that come through before, during, and after it counts.

.com/

.


End file.
